


I'm Sorry

by Toothless1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Mafiafell, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997
Summary: He's sorry he said that. He still loves her. Please....
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing. And this came up. Inspired by another fic but I can't remember what it's callede. I'm sorry whoever the author it is.

The bullets ricochet everywhere around him as he hid behind a table. He was already horribly wounded. His left arm hung uselessly beside him, barely hanging on due to the break it got from a bat swinging at him. His red and black suit was in tatters, ripped and torn to a point that it would be more befitting a zombie. He snorted at the thought. _I'm thinking of puns at the end of my life,_ Sans thought as he looked around the table. He hissed as he pulled back as a bullet went pass right where he just peeked. Sans's magic was running low. He had one last chance to wipe out this rival family. He gritted his sharp teeth as he gather his remaining magic, his right hand going into his pants pocket and stroking the box there. A small and sad laugh escaped him. _Funny that this piece of junk gives me courage. All it will ever be is a reminder of what I could've had. What I would've had had I been a better man. But it's only dream now. Doesn't matter. It's better this way..._ Those were his last thoughts as he moved out from his hiding place and put everything he had into his last attack. The enemy opened fire....

_**Two months** _ _**ago.......** _

Sans thought he couldn't be happier. About three years ago, after the Barrier broke, he met a human woman named Becca. He was wary of her at first, but grew to trust her. And after a few months, he took her out on dates. He was so happy when she agreed to live together in his mansion about two years ago. Becca didn't know about his money until she moved in. But Sans knew she loved him for him, and not his money. As far as she saw it was 'a nice bonus', pun not intended. And he was still happy with her, but right now she was getting on his last nerve. The Don had him on several missions as of late, and he hardly had any sleep. Becca hardly slept to since he wasn't there to cuddle her. And he had to cancel a date, _again_ , because of the Don's terrible timing. "I thought you wouldn't let _anything_ come between this date! _Not even the Don_! This is the 30th time Sans!" Becca said angrily. "i know, sweetheart. i can't do anything about it. i tried, but the Family really needs me!" he replied, just as angrily back. "Of course they _need_ you! When do they _don't_ supposedly _'_ _need'_ you??! And when you're _suppose_ to have time off, _they call on you for help!_ _And you go running! But when I call, you take your sweet time! What am I, your pet??! Am I nothing to you???!_ " she screamed. " _YES! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! NOW GET OFF MY BACK!_ " Sans screamed back. All it took was that look of betrayal and hurt on her face for him to immediately realize and regret his words. "sweetheart, i'm sor-" "Get out," she growled lowly. "what," he asked in shocked confusion. "GET OUT! GO TO YOUR PRECIOUS _FAMILY_ AND _DON!_ But don't expect me to be here when you come back. You've made it blatantly clear how you feel about me, and what a fool I was for loving you. And never come near me again! I don't ever want to see you for the rest of my life, Sans! We are over, done! Get out! Leave me alone!" she snarled at him as she turned to go up to their room. "sweetheart, wait!" he said as he tried to stop her. "SANS! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Papyrus said as he walked through the door and picked Sans up. Sans tried to fight and protest, but it was futile. 

After they got done, Sans teleported straight back home. He called out to her, hoping that she was there. But it was obvious that she was gone. She took all her clothes and some of the things that she had bought with her own money. The necklace she always wore since he gave it to her on the anniversary of when they started dating was left on the vanity in their room. She only took it off whenever she showered or went to sleep. That's when he knew she meant every word she said to him. Sans knew he had to look for her. And he looked everywhere in Ebott City, only to find a week later that she had left the city. No one knew where she went outside of the city. His Soul cried out for hers, and ached. He began to drink the pain away. His brother, Papyrus would have to take him back home because Sans would be too drunk to do so himself. Sans slowly became a shadow of himself, with circles under his eyes and his casual wear all sloppily put on. Becca had been gone for almost three months when Sans literally stumbled into her as he went to go drinking. He stared at her in shock. "b-b-becca? that you, sweetheart," he asked, reaching out to touch her. She recoiled and glared at him. "What are you doing here Sans? Finding another poor girl to be your _pet_ ," she said venomously. Sans flinched before he said, "no, sweetheart. i-i-i don't want anybody as a pet. i-i j-just... p-please sweetheart. i-i di-didn't mean-" "Oh, let me guess. ' _You didn't mean what you said_ ', right? I call bull shit. I'm not gonna be fooled by you again asshole!" Becca said snidely as she turned to walk away with her arms crossed. "w-wait! wait, please, wait!" Sans said as he teleported in front of her, his expression desperate. "please, just... just let me have one last day to love you! just one! PLEASE! i'll go on my knees," he said as he actually went to his knees, "and beg! please, sweetheart. all i ask is just one day, 24 hours, to love you one last time. and i promise, you'll never see me again. please..." She glared down at him as she thought on her answer. "... Fine. But you can't say 'I love you'. And if you try to use this as a way to make me give you another chance I am leaving, got it," she said. Sans smiled like he got an early Christmas as he said, "yes, thank you! thank you sweet heart!" She scoffed at him as she said, "Meet me at Grillby's at noon tomorrow. That's when your time starts." 

The next day, Becca found Sans waiting for her at the entrance to Grillby's. He smiled when he saw her. She noticed he cleaned up, and looked more like he did when they were still dating. (Yes, she noticed how he looked before. She's not blind.) She raised a brow, "You cleaned up." Sans smiled more as he said, "of course i cleaned up. i can't take a lady out looking nasty, that would make you look bad. and besides, i want you to have fun without the worry of someone being rude to you. anyways, are you ready?" Sans held out his hand to her. Becca took his hand as her answer. Sans took her to an amusement park. He told her to pick the rides she wanted to ride. They rode several roller coasters, other thrill rides, and had more calming rides like swings and the Ferris Wheel. He bought her whatever food she asked and even bought the souvenirs she eyed. She tried to refuse but he told her, 'i want to spoil you. so let me spoil you.' She stopped resisting after that. He kept telling jokes and making her laugh. Throughout the entire time his eyes never left her, even when other women tried to take his attention away from her. Like he was memorizing her every second of that day. For the most part, she didn't notice him drinking her in. _Stars, I love you_ , he thought the words he so badly wanted to say to her. But he didn't in fear of losing a single second he was given to spend time with her. Later on that night, he cuddled her in his bed after making slow, sweet love to her. His hands stroked her hair, knowing it would help the exhausted human woman go to sleep. But he didn't sleep. No, that would mean he would miss the precious seconds he had with her. Even though he knew he would get a goodnight's rest, it wasn't worth missing time with her. He waited until he was sure she was asleep to speak, "you don't know how grateful i am that you're letting me do this. and how sorry i am for hurting you. i really, honestly, didn't mean it. you have been and always will be the best thing in my life. even if i am always destined to lose you, you will still be my beautiful angel. my light in this world of darkness. and i won't ask for forgiveness, even though i want to. i don't deserve it. i know it. and i won't ask for another chance, yet it's what i want. i don't deserve it either. hell, i don't deserve you or the kindness you're giving me by letting me love you one last time." Tears came to his eyes as a sorrowful laugh escaped him and he held on to her a little tighter. "it's funny. ironic, really, that i lost you that day. that i showed how unworthy i am of you. cause i was planning to find a way to go on a date and then propose to you. yeah, i was gonna marry you sweetheart. and after you left, my mind tortured me with what could've happened in my dreams. us being married. you with child, sometimes our first, sometimes second or third... i remember waking up and hoping you being gone was a nightmare. but whenever i touched your side of the bed, it was always cold and empty. i wish i could take back what i said to you. that i still had a chance at marrying you, having you as my wife and mate. but it's all a pipe dream now." He kiss her forehead lovingly. "i just hope then next lucky man that marries you knows how lucky he is to have a goddess like you. and to treat you right, make you happy. and i hope someday, maybe, i can be your friend. so then, maybe i can love you from afar. it'll be painful to see another man live out my dreams with you; but it's better than this pain of never seeing you. i rather see you be happy with someone else as your friend than not see you at all... by the angel, i-" he bit his lip too keep himself from saying those damning words. He was afraid to say them even though she was asleep. "anyways, baby, i said enough. sweet dreams...." 

The next morning, Becca woke up to Sans giving her breakfast in bed. Sans pulled her into his lap. "Aren't you gonna eat," Becca asked. "i'm good sweet heart. thank you," Sans replied as he nuzzled her hair. She noticed he seemed really tired and asked, "Did you sleep at all last night?" He squeezed he tighter as he said, "i'm ok, becca. don't worry and eat." She frowned but didn't push. Sans's expression behind her grew more and more dismayed and heartbroken the closer it got to 12 behind her back. When she got finished he used his magic to teleport the tray and dishes away. Becca turned around and Sans kissed her. It grew more passionate as seconds ticked by. It was 11:58. He wanted the last thing he did to her was something loving. He flinched when her alarm went off. He let go of her as she got up to get dressed. He held her hand as he teleported back at Grillby's. He gave her one last, slow, sweet, lingering kiss and whispered, "i hope you live a long, happy life my sweet, beautiful, precious light of my life. i'm sorry i'm not the man you deserve. i have and will always love you, my starlight..." He teleported home as he savored the taste of her tongue on his. And he broke down crying on his knees, knowing she was forever out of his reach. His phone rang, and he picked up with a shaky voice, answered, "what's up?" The familiar voice of the Don replied, _"I have a job for you...."_

_**Present.....** _

Sans slid down the wall he was leaning back on. His left leg straight out, his right bent as he panted. He was so tired and sore. _At least I won't have to worry about that in a bit,_ he thought. He knew he was going to die. He pulled out the box in his pants pocket, and flipped it open to show a golden ring with an inverted diamond heart and a smaller emerald heart inside the bigger one. "i wonder how you would look like on her finger? guess we'll never find out. but damn you are perfect for her. almost as pretty as she is. gods, i love her. at least, i can't be tempted to break my promise if i'm dead. and i went out with a bang, heh. the Don didn't want me to die or really go this far. but fuck it, got nothin' to lose. my bro's already got his Soulmate, so he'll be happy. he'll be ok. no one will really miss me besides my bro. i can finally let go. and she can't feel guilt about my death because i died of this.... i never told her Monsters can die of a broken heart. well, only if our Souls just want one person as their mate and no other. i don't want her to feel guilty about my death. i want her to forget about me and be happy. at least i got to spend my last day loving her." He let his head fall back against the wall with a sigh as he closed his eyes. _"Sans!" Hmm? "Sans! Where are you? SANS!"_ Sans opened his eyes at what sounded like Becca's voice. He looked around in confusion, only to see her burst through the shattered doorway at his left. "Sans, what-? What _happened_ to you," she asked, her expression full of worry. "is this a dream? no, wait... you're an angel of death, aren't you? coming here looking exactly like the one i want to Bond with. nice of you to do that. make my death easier, but i know you're not her. she made it crystal clear that she still never wanted to see me. don't get me wrong, i'll still go with you to the afterlife..." Sans said with a smile. "What? No! It's really me, Becca. And you are not dying to day!" she said stubbornly. "...what? how-no, you can't _be her_. like i said, she-"

"Damn it, Sans! I am Becca! I am _real_!" she said as she lightly smacked him. He blinked in shock before he said, "wh-what... what are you _doing here_ _??!_ you should've been out of the city by now or something!" "Papyrus sent me! He said you weren't answering your phone, and so he called me to see if you were with me! And when I told him no and where I was he sent me after you! Now why are you so badly injured? you usually don't let yourself get so badly injured," Becca said. "i-i-i-" Becca noticed something shining on Sans's lap. She picked it up, Sans trying to take it back before she could see. But she saw the ring. "...Sans, why do you have a ring," she asked quietly. Sans looked away and was quiet for a moment. Then he sigh as he said, "i got this... i was... i-i... nevermind, it don't matter. it's a piece of junk anyway, should've already sold it..." She wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Sans, what was it for?" 

"nothing." 

"Sans." 

"You don't need to worry about it." 

" _Sans._ " 

"no, becca. stop. you really don't need to-" 

_"SANS!"_

 _"FINE! I WAS GOING TO USE IT TO PROPOSE TO YOU!"_ Sans said in frustration. But a look of heartbreak and resignation came over his expression as he said, "see? it's nothing now. a piece of junk. so, don't worry about it." 

".... When?" 

"huh?" Sans asked in confusion. "When were you going to propose to me," Becca asked. ".... i was going to find some way to go on a date with you the night we broke up, and propose to you," Sans answered with resignation still in his voice. "What? Why? Why did you keep it all this time? And when did you buy it," she asked confused. "two days before the break up. Paps was there, he can vouch for me. as to why i kept it... i suppose because i still hoped i could have another chance with ya. that it could still have it's purpose. but it's just a fantasy, so i'll just se-" he said before she slipped the ring around her finger. "sweetheart, wh-what are you doing?" He felt nervous and a spark of hope before he snuffed it out. "... A perfect fit..." she mumbled to herself. "sweetheart, let me have it back. i know you don't wan-" 

"What if I do?" That spark of hope came back with a vengeance. "s-sweetheart don't-" 

"What if I do want it? What if I wanna give you another chance after asking others of how you've been without me, and after yesterday? Would you take it?" 

"i-i... yes, but-" 

"Then, I'll give you another chance if you stay alive. And not go on suicide missions! I'm still a little mad, but I can forgive you. Just stay with me, Sans. And... I love you, too," she said. Sans had tears in his eyes and looked like a homeless man that won the lottery. "o-ok, sweetheart. anything for my sweet, forgiving goddess."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll think I should add on to it? Or just leave it be? Tell me in the comments below. And if you like it, please leave kudos. And I don't mind criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
